kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-184.103.82.6-20180201165320
Note : This is my version of the Kipper Series with New Characters and with 8 or 9 Special and with 5 or 6 series. At the begginning of season 3 I add an episode for my first apperance and each season has 12 episode each expect season 5, 10 and 12 will have 14 episodes and season 11 will have 10 episodes. The Bleepers have there own names called Pink and Purple and if you notice the year's that when I watch it and create and finally ENJOY 2000 Special 1. Kipper and the Bleeper Mayham 2002 Series 1 1. The Visitor 2. The Mouse 3. Hide and Seek 4. The Key 5. Cousins 6. The Umbrella 7. The Seaside 8. The Little Ghost 9. The Camping Trip 10. Tiger's Torch 11. The Sleepless Night 12. Nothing Ever Happen 2003 Series 2 1. The Paddleing Pool 2. The Gismo 3. The Goldfish 4. The Hoilday 5. The Long Walk 6. Hedgehog Watch 7. The Big Freeze 8. Snowy Day 9. Big Owl's Bath 10. The Magic Lamp 11. The Bleeper 12. The Magic Carpet 2004 Series 3 1. Late or Early 2. The Butterfly 3. Cakes and Tails 4. Pirate 5. Pig's Cousin 6. Tiger's Cold 7. Arnold on Wheels 8. The Conker Tree 9. Crazy Golf 10. Kipper's Circus 11. The Rescue 12. The Swimming Pool 2006 Special 2. Boys or Girls 2005 Series 4 1. Clouds 2. Water, Water Everwhere 3. Pig's Sweater 4. The Treasure Hunt 5. Looking After Arnold 6. The Picnic 7. The Fair 8. Arnold's Balloon Trip 9. The Igloo 10. Tiger's Sled 11. Christmas Eve 12. The Farm 2006/07 Series 5 1. The Jumble Sale 2. The Lost Mug 3. Clay Time 4. The Purple Park Monster 5. Tiger's Rocket 6. Skates 7. Arnold's Drum 8. Pig present 9. Echo Echo 10. The Big Race 11. Tiger's Joke Box 12. The Dinosaur 13. The Missing Tape Mystery 14. The Costume Party 2007 Series 6 1. The Magnnifying Glass 2. Kipper is Unwell 3. The Ball 4. Hiccups 5. The Space Invaders 6. The Robot 7. Jake's Bird 8. Jake's Friend 9. The Flying Machine 10. The Costume Party 11. The River Trip 12. Kipper The Hero 2013 Special 3. Kipper, Jake and the Castle Discovery 2013/14 Series 7 1. The Castle's Owner 2. The Big Delivery 3. Purple's Quest Pt 1 4. Purple's Quest Pt 2 5. The Official Grand Opening 6. Surprise Party 7. The Special Delivery 8. Angelina's New Friend 9. Tiger Stuck in Snow 10. Kipper Saves Christmas Eve 11. Jake's Smelly Delivery 12. The Shortcut 2014 Special 4. Being Brave 2014/15 Season 8 1. Pig's Retirement 2. The Monster of the Fog 3. Pig and the Coummity Junction 4. The Pond Rescue 5. Angelina's Big Discovery 6. Tiger and the Dark Forest 7. The Odd One Out 8. The Inspection Test 9. Back For Christmas 10. The Great Christmas Rescue 11.The New Attraction 12. Arnold's Special 2015 Special 5. 2015/16 Season 9. Kipper and His Friends 1. Kipper Tells a Lie 2. William's Rumor 3. Jaden's Spooky Surprise 4. Arnold Saves the Whale 5. Only For One Day 6. Kipper Fix His Mistake 7. The Fastest Dog in The World 8. Friends Forever 9. Jake Goes on a Hoilday 10. Gailiea Rescue Training 11. The River Rescue 12. The Welcome Back Party 2015 Special 6. The Big Treasure Fight 2016/17 Season 10 1. Angelina's Little Friends 2. The Switch 3. Kipper and Pink's Serect 4. The Last Letters of The Week 5. Who is Better in The Snow 6. Pink vs Purple 7. Jake's Attitude 8. William and Angelina 9. Angelina's Big Mistake 10. Two Brothers Mean Trouble 11. Jake Tries To Stay Clean 12. The Sidewalk Counstruction 13. Jaden Solve His Problem 14. The Boat Adventure 2016 Special 7. Kipper and the Big Competition 2017 Special 8. The Trip To Alabama 2017 Season 11 1. The New Years Revolution 2. The Electric Blackout Pt 1 3. The Electric Blackout Pt 2 4. The Big Delay 5. William Apologize 6. Not a Perfect Day 7. William vs Angelina 8. How Many Location Arnold 9. Jake's Brake Problems 10. No More Pig 2018 Special 9. The Big Trip Around The World 2018 Season 12 1.The Mourning 2. Isiah Joins The Team 3. Africa 4. Germany 5. France and Belgium 6. Italy 7. Brazil 8. Eygpt 9. South Koera 10. China 11. Japan 12. India 13. New York 14. London